Somewhere in Purgatory
by ITILY
Summary: A dull looking eye peeked at the blonde, his flaxen hair swishing fiercely in the background of chaotic fire and sulphur, his suntanned skin radiant and perfect, not a single mark of the previous scar it once wore, his blue eyes almost soft...pls R
1. Prologue

Inspired by Youtube video "Near&Mello vs Light- It ends tonight" and special shout out to 'I LiKe 2 Grawrr Fer Ya' because reviews make me happy, happy= story, so Review!

**Prologue**

He blinks, still in disbelief. How can it happen? Of all the places…Angry, annoyed, repulsed? He contemplated on what he should be feeling, using the emotions he was most familiar with when associating with this specific person as the nearest reference. Somehow those didn't fit what was taking place, he was actually happy, well, happy in the most negative way possible.

The blonde leaped, a straight fall from a literally deadly height, making a not so subtle appearance in front of a small looking boy. This boy, however, only reached a finger up and begun twirling a lock of his angelic white hair, not the least bit fazed.

"So, what did you give?" Mello jumped right ahead with his question, not bothering with introductions, the two being acquainted well enough with each other. Near looked right into the other's stark blue eyes, still playing with his hair, saying absolutely nothing. The blonde twitched at the younger's ever present disregard (what he feels as disregard, that is) for him, silence is definitely not a virtue.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" his voice raised just a little, laced with aggravation. Two large black orbs stared at him blankly, a pale finger tugging quite harshly at the tightly wound curl, for a moment, he looked like he was actually going to answer, or at least speak, that notion was quickly buried, and he made a small move to shake his head, such a very small move that only Mello's meticulous attitude towards Near could detect.

"And why not?" He almost wanted to shout, glaring at the shorter, leather squeaking as he clenched his fist with an iron grip at his sides. Near merely blinked quickly twice, his stare unwavering. His eyes looked so blank, one would think there was nothing going through that head of white curls, but of course, Mello knew better, in his own way that is. "Darn you," the blonde hissed, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, yanking on the boy's collar, their reunion already taking a toll down hill.

He was about to shake the little thing like a rag doll when he suddenly let go of the boy, his expression cold then into one of incredulity. "You gave your voice," he said with a certainty, Near slowly nodded once, averting his gaze to nowhere in particular.

"You idiot!" He grabbed the boy by his shirt again, making darkened eyes return to him, "Why'd you give something valuable like that?" The blonde couldn't believe Near could be such a dope, giving up his voice, sure he didn't have the most melodious sweet voice in the world, and most times everything that came out of those pale lips make him want to rip the boy's throat out but it was a tool for speaking, communicating, conveying ideas, it was vital for survival, it would've been better if the boy had given up an arm or leg.

Huffing crossly, he pushed the boy back, making Near stumble for balance. A gloved hand ran itself through his silky blonde locks, and he turned swiftly, back facing Near, taking a few steps forward. "Come on," Mello ushered, the exasperation prominent in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder at the stationary boy. Just as he lifts a socked foot to begin walking, a loud horn sounds, emitting everywhere in the empty deserted land, but the source was nowhere to be pinpoint. The ground heated up abruptly, making the normally composed Near almost jumped.

"Crap!" The blonde cursed, rushing over to the boy, carrying the light-weight easily in his arms, "Why can't you ever put on some shoes?" he scolded before swiftly leaping once again, gracefully yet with so much force they went ten feet off the burning ground. If he still had his voice, he would have probably gush with surprise and started a train of inquiries, maybe even demand to be let down, but of course he didn't, so he clung like a leech to the blonde for dear life, hoping that this was just one big crazy dream.

A dull looking eye peeked at the blonde, his flaxen hair swishing fiercely in the background of chaotic fire and sulphur, his suntanned skin radiant and perfect, not a single mark of the previous scar it once wore, his blue eyes almost soft as the leather-clad teen steals glances down at the boy cradled in his arms.

It's just a dream, he tells himself.

~L~L~

Wow, this is short, seriously, sorry guys, I tried my best, I haven't written in a long time, but I think it's sufficient as a prologue and I'm quite happy with it, if you like it, please let me know!...This is sort of a spur-on story, so I'm not sure of what I'll do with it, I'm trying to focus on my old stories and finish them, and control the new ideas...but it's difficult I tell ya ...Anyway the review button is just down there, click on it if you wanna know what happens to the two in desolation...


	2. Sleepless dreams

OH yea, finally something longer...Yeah, I know I write very short stuff...Anyways REVIEW if you want more...

**Sleepless dreams**

The heavy rain continued to pour, he leaned up against the wooden door frame lethargically, feeling like a dead man, too confuse and upset to even think. Something inside him was trembling, his vision maybe starting to blur, was it the rain getting in his eyes? Get going, he told himself, he needed to take his leave before Roger came rushing to get him, although he doubted the old man would do that, he was fifteen as he stated, he was responsible for himself now, alone against the world once more. He shivered, it must be the cold because he doesn't get scared, he isn't afraid, he doesn't cry…

"Your shoelaces are untied," came a monotone voice. He doesn't want to glance up, this is the last person he needs to deal with right now. The next thing he knew, two familiar dull black orbs were staring up at him, he met them, returning the dull look with his now clouded blue eyes. The small boy tugged on the black laces, tying a knot and making a neat bow, then moving to the other boot, repeating the steps to fix the messy knot done by the blonde in his rush.

The blonde looked at the pale boy down on a knee in front of him, a robot toy standing quietly next to him. What happen to the puzzle? He must've went back and exchange it with the robot, great to know Near still has time to pick out toys at such times. He's never gets emotional, just uses his head, he really is a better candidate as L's successor, Mello thought, giving a pained smirk at finally doing something right during his entire worthless stay at Wammy's.

"Have you packed everything you required?" Near asked, ignoring the smirk that was already disappearing, knowing that much things that go through the blonde's head would never be let known to him, although his curiosity on the matter would never dissipate.

"What do you care?" Mello said with his head still hung, his straight fringe over his eyes. Taking a breath, Near sat himself in his usual position at the doorsteps, his toy at his side, twirling his hair in a very carefree manner. This could take a while, he knew, the blonde wouldn't be leaving just yet, he wasn't ready, not quite, despite how strong he thought himself to be, no one was unafraid.

Mello slumped, sliding down the doorframe, finally sitting himself down next to Near with not much proximity between the two. "I'm leaving," he began, resting his head on the frame.

"I know," for short of a moment, the blonde could've sworn he saw something flicker in those forever darkened eyes, it made his heart constrict in his chest. He felt like such an idiot, something so small from his hated rival would do something like that to him, his whole body tensed in frustration, blue eyes shut tightly as hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

"Do you have all that you need?" pale lips moved, ever twirling at the lock of hair, his finger seemingly obsessed with the movement, not bothering the tears on the others face, knowing that Mello would want him to pretend they weren't there at all. Mello continued to sob, pushing his bag pack over to Near who opened it and started going through the contents.

Money, food, chocolate, of course…clothes, water and at the very bottom, something black and glistening maliciously, making his heart almost skip a beat if only he weren't so in control with every emotion he ever had. Quietly placing a thousand dollars from the emergency savings he had hidden in his room, he zipped up the bag and passed it back to the blonde.

"You were thorough," He said flatly, earning a half-hearted eye roll from the blonde. They sat in silence together, getting soaked by the damped wind and gushes. Mello watched as the thin pajama shirt got more and more translucent until he could practically looked at all of the pristine white skin exposed before his eyes. The boy turned suddenly, seeing Mello's face unbelievably close to his. Black orbs blinked and staring at the very embarrassed looking teen, he cocked his head, pausing only a moment to think before all thoughts were stolen from him and he closed the distance between the two.

Their lips soft and hesitant on each other, unmoving, but warmth and explosive sparks shot dangerous currents down their spines, just as it would for any two person where something special was present. Mello was the one who pulled them apart, looking into the other's eyes before making a growl of annoyance and getting to his feet quickly.

"I've got to go," He said, taking a step down the stair when a cold hand caught his. Blonde locks whisked fiercely as he turned, the hand slipping off his as he did.

"Goodbye Mello," the younger answered simply, hugging the robot close to his chest for comfort. He clutched his closed hand, an angry look adorning his features before he strode off into the stormy night. Running and running, the beads painfully pressed into his palm, some ringing delightfully as they were blown being dragged along. Oh God, how he wished he still had L…

The blonde jerked up, blinking in confusion for a few seconds before laying his head on a knee, feeling exhausted from the unintended flashback. Turning to his side, he saw a little white fluff resting on his right leg which no wonder he couldn't propped up, eyes closed, his face showing some discomfort. He mused about what could the smaller be dreaming of, since they don't get sleep in purgatory, it's just dreams now. Sometimes he'd pass out for days, trapped in the horrid nightmares, the sad memories…Well, they don't call it purgatory for amusement.

"Near, wake up," he shook the boy when Near gasped, his breathing fast, his face still trying to keep still and blank even in his subconscious. "Near, wake up!" he tried again, shaking the boy until he was sure it would hurt and yet those eyes remained shut. Irritated once again, he lifted the white shirt and place a finger at Near's bellybutton, knowing that's his weak spot, and sure enough, the boy jumped out of whatever he was having, abruptly shoving his shirt down and protectively wrapping his mid-section.

"Sweet dreams?" The blonde mocked, getting not so much as a frown from his opposition. Sighing, he stood, grabbing Near along, "Come on, we have to meet the Trade-master."

~L~L~

I finally got the contact lens in, woohoo!...Yeah, who says my eyes are too small...and now they're pink!...LOl...yeah, whatev...anyways REVIEW!...I need them to be happy or I'll be emo thinking about...somebody...


	3. Full Of Shit But A Pretty Good Liar

Hey there, I'm back for mid-sem breaks...Sorry I haven't been updating, there were exams and stuff...and stuff...yeah, but I'm updating now, so :P...I can't promise that this will be good or anything, in fact, I was pretty worried that I couldn't write anymore, so forgive me if this wasn't up to expectations...My holidays are up to next sunday, so I'll try to write as much as I can and continue my stories, since some people seem unhappy that I always leave them hanging *sweatdrop*...yeah, anyway, REVIEW!

~L~L~L~

**Full Of Shit But A Pretty Good Liar**

"Well, then, isn't that something," he said quietly to himself, smiling playfully as his fingers lightly laid on the yellowed keys, making slight feathery movements to feel how smooth they were under his fingertips before he clicked down on one.

He hummed, holding the note so that it lingered even as the tune began to fade. The C note was always his love, simple and basic with a classy out of place feeling to it. His index moved to lay pressure on the next key, C sharp. How bitter the sound, just like the taste of nicotine as he inhaled deeply on his lit cigarette before swiftly spitting it to the ground. Bitter as they were, they were his joy, a joy he could not let go of.

Before he realized it, he was quite passionately playing every chromatic scale in the musical history. He smirked, red hair sweaty and matted to his forehead as he fervently went on and on. Only in chromatics can one hit every single note, feel every resonating jingle. And then there were the arpeggios, how his heart would ache when he had to abandon two or three keys at a time, because that was the only right way to do it. He had a great love for the scales, though many overlook these fundamentals, perhaps that is why they were dear to him, because they were always underrated.

"Come on," he watched the blonde growl angrily as he tugged along a tired looking white boy. "Always such a fuss," he mumbled, sighing with a smile, putting on his gloves once more as he continued to observe the two with interest, keeping his right eye closed.

The two youngsters kept walking, venturing to what seemed like nowhere, one looking like he were going to explode and one looking like he were going to faint. What the hell had they gotten into again? The redhead mused. Nothing good, he thought, nothing good ever came from those two being together. A frown pulled his lips downwards as he could already picture how these events would inexplicably affect him soon enough. He was always at the sidelines, if not, he would be sandwiched in the middle of something horrendously ugly that had nothing to do with him whatsoever, it was inevitable.

The story of my life, he sighed again, somber.

He closed his left eye and opens the right, now seeing himself placed in a plain room with many glass windows and a big chandelier hanging over an elegant white grand piano.

"Play another," the little blonde requested, waiting with his ears perked up in anticipation. A little boy with bright red hair in a zebra-print shirt nodded, grinning widely before turning serious as he glanced down at the keys, fingers arched at the perfect angle in preparation which was brief with him playing beautifully, putting any grouchy, scruffy, old professional to shame, especially considering he had only picked up the piano not more than a month ago and from a loud seven year old blonde at that.

"Tchaikovsky, good choice," his young black-clad teacher praised softly, listening closely, intelligently interpreting the sweet music being created, reading the redhead with each sound which one by one was crafting the masterpiece.

Once it completed, applause echoed through the room, making the redhead blushed and blushed some more when the applauder wrapped his arms around him. "That was awesome," the blonde cheered, "I now officially graduate you from Mello's music academy," he smiled nodding to himself.

The blonde seven year old stuck a hand out, he blinked and shook it, quietly muttering, "I'm Matt," finally speaking his first few words since his arrival to the strange orphanage.

Green eyes opened, lighting another cigarette. How life is quick to change (even in the afterlife)… He breathed in the poisoned air, recalling when he had befriended the blonde and how he had started to silently despised him, and how he begun to love the rambunctious fellow only after death. How sweet the irony, so sweet it was disgusting…

No one could have known, but he wasn't as honest and trustworthy as he appeared to be. But it wasn't like that was his fault, at least he never let it get as bad as how things were between Mello and Near, that was the least he could say from himself. Near, that guy has always been a pain, and the redhead too had his fair share of negative feelings towards the pallid child, although he wasn't one to go shouting about it, just as his supposed best friend did. At least he had more control over his competitive side, or maybe he was just better at masking it, whatever the case nobody likes to lose and being third best wasn't the most sort after thing in the world. He huffed a smoky breath as he recalls how Mello would rant about being left out just because he was second, imagine the neglect he had received being third. He never complained though, he wasn't a sore loser, but he wasn't satisfied either. Life's unfair, so just suck it up, that was his motto.

As life went on, the redhead continued to cling to the blonde even though it wasn't out of friendship, that had managed to thinned away like cheap paperbacks, he merely found the boy amusing to be around with, just like video games which he had traded the piano over for.

"Hey, give me a break. Since when are Japanese police allowed to carry such big guns. You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping, that means you'll have a lot of questions, you won't shoot-" And badda bing badda boom, he found himself here. Sometimes he wondered how life would've been if he wasn't so nonchalant, if he hadn't always been acting the fool, if only…

It's all your fault, a little voice said to him. I know, he replies as he saw Mello incinerating in his right eye, followed by flashbacks of Near's death that he found too agonizing to even describe. The boy's death had been anything but peaceful. All his life he had a shallow way of looking at life, it was short and it was meant to be about living to the fullest, that is partying, drinking and getting laid, never really being overly attached to things, you lose some and you gain some, right? But when you see two people you've grown up with, waste away in front of your eyes, there's surely some guilt, some humanly emotion floating to the surface, although he never knew guilt could be so flexible and take on so many other forms, turning into something affectionate. Strange, truly it was strange.

"Bring the redhead to me and we'll talk business, if not, get lost," the beast sneered, it's eye sockets still bleeding and missing of eyeballs.

Told cha, the redhead humored himself, staring at the huge board in front of him where it was scribbled, 'Mail Jeevas'.

"Full of shit."

~L~L~L~

Yeah, so I hope you didn't think that was full of shit, it took a lot of courage and determination to write again, I really hoped you guys like it...once again, please REVIEW!


	4. That day

Wow, so it's been longer than forever since I've last updated and I'm so sorry for that, there's seriously no excuse since I've been on holiday for quite awhile now. Anyways, I got a job as an online writer so that sort of kicked start my engines again and yeah, I'm feeling pretty good for this story, I can already picture it in my head, so look forward to more updates.

~L~L~

**That day**

He shook under the sheets, cuddling himself tightly, every part of him shivering so badly it was starting to cramp. Tears began to streak down his pale cheeks as the bombarding sounds went off in every corner, oh how he wished he was deaf at that moment. He tried to call out to his mother but she wasn't there, he tried for his sister then, but still no one came to his room, lastly, perhaps his father would come sooth him but alas his wish was not fulfilled. Suddenly the eerie sounds of silence became clear, cautiously, he came out from underneath the sheets. He hadn't even noticed it was pitched dark in the room while he neatly tucked himself under his blanket that never fails to provide cover and protection. But now he was in the dark, he was alone and he was only five, so he began to whimper, sob and wailed helplessly to the chilly nothingness, hoping his family would hear him, if they were still alive that is.

Then light came down from above as the cellar door was opened, and the sound of heavy boots thudded down. Relieve and joy flooded him. "Father!" he cried out, running towards the stairs, eyes shining happily. A man came down the stairs, his hair a radiant gold, but a shadow cascaded down his face and body so he looked very much like a phantom, the young boy backed away slowly, a wrong move now could be costly, heck, any move now would be costly. His cheeks now dampened again, his breath coming out short and hitched, awaiting his hell.

Tiny socked feet shuffled until he was backed up against a wall, and with a burst of adrenaline, he rushed forward, towards the light and a hope of rescue, and shouted with all his might "Help!" An iron grip caught him and all his hopes were relinquished, but being five, he cried and threw a fit, trying to escape by all means. However, all proved to be in vain when he was carried down into the darkness again, in the arms of death and evil. So he cried some more as his white shirt was pulled over his head, tousling his curls, he can already feel the pain that anticipates him, it's like déjà vu somehow, a long forgotten nightmare that had came back to haunt him once more. He didn't want to relive it, he didn't want to remember but again it was forced upon him. He dared himself to peak an eye, so fear-stricken that all he did was be still and quiet, this was what he had done, and what's done cannot be undone, the past cannot be rewritten, and this will be the same nightmare every night, where he did nothing to save himself. Suddenly the man lift his face up, and for the first time he saw the man who had trespass him in countless ways, and he shrieked in realization.

"MELLO NO!"

A painful fist met with his cheek, he winced and fell to his knees, yelling as the sting slowly set in. Vision now blurred from the punch and tears, he held his cheek and look up with his good eye at the accused. Blue eyes were still angry and glaring daggers at him.

"Why did you take this?" a dangly chain of beads whipped into sight. The younger boy was confused, his dark orbs observed the necklace that he has never set eyes on before this. "Why did you take it? I found it in your room, so don't try to deny it," the blonde indicted.

"Mello," the smaller boy started softly, his voice somehow more lethargic and weaker than usual, "I'm sorry, I didn't…" and he stopped himself halfway, not sure if anything he said could convince the older boy of his verdict otherwise. But those blue eyes became gentle, remorse and guilt hitting him in pangs as he sees what he should've seen before.

It was a prank.

Someone must've thought it'd be funny to steal his rosary and put it in Near's room, and he fell right for it. Heck, he didn't even suspect it when Lee suggested to search in the albino's room. Why would emotionless and detached Near even do such a thing? A trap, and he fell for it, now he's a naked fool in centre stage and the people have every right to laugh, taunt and throw rotten fruits at him. And what is a fool to do when he is made known to be a fool? So he ran.

That day, the gentle-natured Mello turned into a delinquent, he had cause a great ruckus in the orphanage, he lost all control over himself and used violence against others. That day, Mello decided that being made a fool was the one thing he hated most in the world and he wouldn't tolerate it no matter what.

But Near sat where he fell, a bluish mark beginning to flourished on his cheek, all that happened to Mello that day unbeknown to him. Night came together with an exhausted and hurt-looking blonde, he was shaking, from anger, anxiety and other mixed up emotions. Black orbs were downcast and they stared at the same spot on the ground, it made the blonde gulp, for a moment there, the boy in front of him looked like a corpse.

"He-Here." The blue-eyed child stammered, in his grip dangled his precious rosary, his grandma's inheritance. Blankly, those dark eyes finally shifted, meeting those glimmering azure eyes, and to the charm in his hand. Near looked back at the blonde, his smile now touched his sapphire orbs.

"Take it," the blonde smiled, "This is my promise that I won't ever hurt you again."

The smaller boy fixed his gaze upon the chain, and how it swing idly to and fro. To and fro, to and fro, to and fro…

"Near," suddenly it was now a pocket watch in front of him, swinging. "Are you still here?" His focus was gone and those blue eyes he knew so well were behind a pair of specs.

~L~L~

Ok, I'm seriously excited over this story, I like how I had written it before, and the link and detachment in the plot, I hope it goes as I plan and give you guys a good surprise at the end. Expect the unexpected :) Anyways, REVIEW! I need them!


End file.
